The goal of this project is to assemble a database containing information about the developmental status at age 5 years of children with congenital heart lesions who undergo surgical repair. Standardized tests of general intelligence, attention, language, visual-spatial, and visual motor skills will be administered to each child. Pre-, peri-, and post-operative correlates of function will be sought in order to identify ways in which developmental outcome of these children ought to be improved. The ability to address hypotheses in a timely and efficient manner would be enhanced if the investigators were to assemble, in a prospective manner, a registry-like database of the children with various congenital heart lesions who undergo surgery at Children's Hospital and conduct, as a mater of routine, a standardized developmental assessment at a specified age. This resource would permit an investigaor who develope a new hypothesis about the developmental sequelae of cardiovascular surgery to access the data needed to evaluate it from an existing database.